No More Dessert
by siberat
Summary: What happens when one is caught sleeping with the enemy? Punishment, of course. And when it involves Starscream, it most definitely can't be good.
1. Chapter 1

Drifting somewhere between sleep and awake, the Medic groaned. His helm ached. His body ached. Everything ached. All he could feel was the pain.

And confusion.

Where was he? And how did he get here? The last thing he remembered was snuggling in a blanket. He had felt cozy. He had felt warm. He had felt full. And most of all, he felt content.

Why?

He wasn't so sure. At least, not at first. He vaguely remembered sharing that warm and cozy berth with some mech. Some mech that was surprisingly gentle when no one thought it possible-not even himself. The thought of that mech brought a warm and fuzzy feeling deep within his spark that was almost enough to dull the pain. Almost.

Did he get full on high grade? Did he over indulge on the intoxicating grade?

No, what he felt wasn't the aftermath of drinking too much. No hangover felt this bad.

Lights flickered in his helm as his systems worked to reboot itself. Slowly, the fog began to lift from his mind. The mech he had spent the night with was none other than Thundercracker. And now, here he was in pain.

After all the trust he willingly gave the winged mech, this is what it resulted in? Thundercracker took his time to lavish his affection onto him, to make him feel good, only to cause pain in the end? Any sensible Autobot would have thought that. But somehow, Ratchet doubted it.

Plus, he vaguely remembered being torn from the arms of the blue seeker while a look of absolute horror shown on his face.

With a grumble, Ratchet's optics flickered online. At first, the light was blinding and caused his helm to ache even more. But curiosity won and despite the pain, the medic looked up and around the room. From what he could see in front of him, it was empty save for a chair, but he was in a cell. A delightful aroma filled the room, but he could not see what caused the scent. From the ache in his arms which were strung above his head, he had been left to hang in the cell for a while. As well as the fact that his belly lets out a growl.

Great. That's just what he needed. He felt his cheeks flush as he was consumed by shame and embarrassment. His joy of stuffing himself silly is what apparently got himself into this mess. Maybe he was wrong about giving into his stupid desires- both with overindulging himself and spending the night again with Thundercracker. Pit, even the first time should be considered a mistake.

The medic let out a pained sigh as he tried to readjust himself. Standing up straight alleviated the pressure had it not been for his older more worn out body crying in pain as he was forced to stand with limited mobility for a while.

Ratchet closed his optics and grumbled. "Primus help me..."

"Oh, I don't think he could help you now," A shrill voice called out.

Even before he turned his optics, he knew who that voice belonged to. Of all the Decepticon's that could have been holding him hostage, it just had to be him. Just had to be the one that would most likely be the one who was pissed at him. And he was right: not even Primus could help him now.

"Starscream," Ratchet spoke dryly as he onlined his optics again and was shocked to see that it wasn't just himself that was bound and caught by the viscous second in command. Thundercracker was grasped harshly by his wings and a gag placed in his mouth. The blue mech was kicked into the cell and landed on the floor with a muffled 'oof'.

"We meet again," the Seeker all but spat as he reached down and drug his trine mate further in the cell. "And I see you managed to take Thundercracker down with you..." By the sneer Starscream wore on his face, it was evident he did not approve of them sharing a berth- but then again, neither would any of the Autobots.

"What do you want Starscream?" Ratchet hoarsely asked. He tried to feel sorry that the blue mech was picked up and slammed in the chair, but right now, the medic didn't know if his recent fling had anything to do with this. All he could do was watch the restraints slap around the wrists and ankle's of the blue seeker and hope that some higher being would intervene. And considering he didn't believe, he knew it was a slim chance.

The sight of his previous night's lover getting punched right in the face caused Ratchet to not only flinch but his tanks to churn. And upon catching the look of horror on Thundercracker's face, he couldn't help but feel a little sorry despite earlier thoughts. He didn't know if he was getting soft or stupid. Maybe the answer was both.

Once all the restraints were fastened, Starscream gave a sly smile and walked toward the captive Autobot. "Well, look at what we have here," the Seeker muttered as he raked his eyes over the larger mech's body in disgust. "Looks like you can't leave my trine mate alone can you?"

Ratchet grimaced as a pair of servos roughly groped his belly. This was the last thing he wanted. Not only was it awkward, but having someone like him touch his stomach was revolting. Fingers harshly pinched at his flab and the grimace on the tri-colored Seeker's face showed disgust.

"You like that, don't you?" Starscream goaded and gave the belly a slap.

"Frag off!" Ratchet answered as he did his best to back up to free himself from being touched.

"Awww," Starscream cooed mockingly. "Do I not do it for you like Thundercracker does?" Starscream took a step further and grabbed chubby sides. "You don't possibly think he actually likes you, do you?"

Ratchet grumbled but caught the blue Seeker's gaze upon hearing a muffled grumble. His optics were wide as the restraints on the chair were tested. None of them budged.

"You know," Starscream spoke in his captive's audial, "There's something about TC that you just don't know." Blue hands were placed on red shoulder's as the Seeker smirked in front of the other's face. "At least, not completely. What do you say we find out?"

Starscream retreated somewhere behind him. Curiosity combined with fear ran through the medic. Just what was he talking about? Glancing at the blue flier in hopes of an answer, all Ratchet received was glossy, wide optics staring back at him. Looks like Thundercracker wasn't enjoying this either.

"Don't be ungrateful," Starscream spoke behind him as he rustled through something. "Your dear TC spent all morning making these for you. You should at least be thankful." The tri-colored Seeker returned with a plate full of cinnamon buns topped with thick, white icing. "I hear you have quite a sweet tooth..." One was lifted up and offered to him, but the medic turned away. "Come on, donchya wanna taste?"

The treat was pressed to his lips, but Ratchet refused to open them. He would not allow Starscream to feed him; he was already embarrassed enough.

"Open up," Starscream barked, and his brows furrowed upon his captive not listening. "Very well."

A sharp pain took to the medic's foot. Starscream stomped his pede down as hard as he could causing the medic to shout out in pain. The cry was muffled by the cinnamon bun being shoved in. No matter how much he squirmed, Ratchet had no choice but to accept the offering. He couldn't even spit it out for a blue servo covered his mouth.

"There, There," Starscream teased. "Wasn't so hard was it?" A hand rubbed onto the chubby belly. "You'll find it much easier if you just obey. Afterall, you had no qualms about TC feeding you."

Ratchet swallowed. "You're an a-"

Anther large bite of the snack was shoved in. "You need to learn your manners. Afterall, I am giving you what you want, hmmm?"

Once the mouthful of the ever so sweat cinnamon roll was swallowed, Ratchet licked his lips clean and spoke. "What is it you want from me?"

"I just want to fill you up," Starscream spoke in the most obnoxiously fake smooth voice as one hand pinched at his belly. "Isn't this what you want?"

"Not from you," Ratchet spat.

"Well, don't you know how to hurt a mech's feelings," Starscream teased with an insincere pout. "Do it for Thundercracker then..."

Looking pasted the smaller Seeker, Ratchet saw Thundercracker staring at him with wide optics. Something just didn't sit right with him. Were his eyes wide with terror from what was happening? Or did he enjoy what he was seeing? It wasn't like Starscream would allow him to ask, nor would the blue mech answer with being gagged. Another pede was stomped on to insert the rest of the baked treat into his mouth.

"There's a good bot," Starscream crooned as he licked the icing off his fingers. "You're doing so well."

Ratchet didn't know what bothered him more, the fact that he was stuck with Starscream feeding him or the fact that the Seeker was so fake with it. It was evident from the quirk of his lips that he was disgusted with feeding him. Even with his servo's running over his soft and squishy belly, the feeling of disgust was present. However, every time he denied the food entrance into his mouth, pain was inflicted. His feet would either get stomped, his shins kicked, or his belly harshly punched. It only took finishing off the cinnamon buns for Ratchet to admit defeat. It was much easier to just eat whatever the snarky Seeker wished to feed him.

"You seemed to have liked liked them, hmm?" Starscream goaded as he held up the empty plate-save for extra icing smeared over it. "Would you like to lick the plate?"

"Get the f-"

"I think you do," Starscream spat and held the plate to the medic's face. "Lick it clean."

What choice did he really have now that the winged mech was shoving the plate in his face? With a sigh of defeat, Ratchet lapped at the extra icing. Just hen he thought things couldn't get any more embarrassing, they did. Primus, why the heck did he like sweets so much? If this weren't motivation to lose weight and watch what he ate, nothing would be.


	2. Chapter 2

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Starscream asked as he walked behind the captured Autobot to dispose of the empty plate. "I've got something else for you too."

"I'm full," Ratchet lied and cursed as his belly gave another growl. Just what was it about him and his desire for the tasty snacks? There has to be something wrong with him. Even though his mind was saying no, his tummy was wanting whatever Starscream brought over to him. And it looked like the next surprise was some thick chocolate chip cookies. The medic did his best to hold back a groan but quickly reprimanded himself by thinking how much therapy he would need to curb this desire.

"I somehow doubt that," Starscream spoke. "I think you still have plenty of room left. And judging by how your optics nearly jumped out of their sockets, it won't take much work for you to polish these off."

Slag it. Ratchet knew he was right. Since when did he lose his self-control? The answer was simple; ever since that night with First Aid. As much as he had fond memories of that evening, he was starting to curse them. Perhaps none of this would be happening if the smaller medic scolded him for pigging out instead of feeding him. With an embarrassed sigh, he opened his mouth when a cookie was brought to his lips.

And despite the situation he was in, that first bite tasted like heaven. The cookie was still slightly warm, but what really took the prize was how soft and chocolaty it was. It felt like his taste receptors were on fire as he chewed the mouthful and swallowed. He did not hesitate to consume the rest of the treat when it was offered to him.

"There you go," the Seeker mockingly cooed. "You are doing so well." Starscream kept feeding him the cookies, one after another until the plate held before him was empty again. "See? You polished them off in no time. Just like I said you would. And you had plenty of room."

A servo gently rubbed at his now fuller belly. The CMO was shocked at how gentle the second in command was being; it was not like him to be so. However, that surprise was short lived when a hard slap shook his flabby waistline, followed by a harsh chuckle and a few painful pinches.

"I hear you like belly rubs," Starscream asked as the empty plate was discarded with a crash on the floor. He took to forcefully kneading at the pudgy belly causing its owner to wince. "Does that do 'it' for ya?" The hands grabbed the mass of belly and lifted only to let it fall back down. Snaking around the sides, hands grabbed at the squishy sides and gave it a shake. "Does that turn you on?"

The answer was quite simply no, but Ratchet dared not say it to him. Mainly because the fact of who it was feeding and playing with him was none other than one of the most sadistic of 'Cons there was. But he also feared what the tri-colored Seeker would do in retaliation of such a smart remark.

However, his body once again betrayed him when Starscream pressed his cockpit into the squishy belly and revved his engines. This caused a rumbling sensation through his body, and even though the action was done in jest, chills were sent through the medic's body. The only thing Ratchet's attempt at restraint accomplished was a few flutters before his fans clicked in.

"Ahh, there we go," Starscream mocked and gave a lopsided sneer. "I knew you couldn't hold out on me forever."

The captive Autobot grimaced as hands raked from his belly to his backside and began kneading at his aft. After a few pinches, a hard slap was given as well as the sound of a chuckle. However, the medic flinched when hands moved south, and he moved his thighs to avoid the touch of the Seeker's fingers.

"hmmm," Starscream pouted. "What's the matter? Don't you like your thunder-thighs being touched? But I fed you so well..."

"Just wh-what exactly are you doing?" Ratchet pleaded as he tried to hide his reddening cheeks.

"Why, just giving you what you want," Starscream sneered. "What both of you want."

Up until then, Ratchet nearly forgot that Thundercracker was strapped in the restraint chair. Snapping his focus to the blue mech, Ratchet wasn't sure of what he saw. Thundercracker store wide opticed at them both as he squirmed in the chair. His wrists and ankles were irritated as the mech constantly wiggled against their hold. His wings flicked quickly and fanned. Was the mech uncomfortable at the sight before him, or was he turned on? Ratchet barely took notice that Starscream left him until he returned with a large chocolate cake.

The medic couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight of it. Even though his mind said no, all he wanted to do was eat that delicious looking cake. Unknowingly, he took a step further in anticipation of being fed the dessert, and couldn't help but hum in arousal when the sweetness hit his tongue.

"You have such an appetite. I don't know how I will ever fill you all the way up," Starscream rambled on as he continued to feed the CMO bite after bite. "Look at how round and soft you have become from giving into your glutenous desires..." The tri-colored Seeker held the plate with one hand and scratched his fingers over the expanding belly.

"You are putting quite the show on for your fling," Starscream said as he shoved another forkful of cake inside the eagerly awaiting mouth. "You must feel special to have caught his attention, hmm?"

Ratchet didn't answer with words, just groaned with enjoyment as he swallowed the mouthful and was given another large bite. As much as he hated the fact he was being fed and groped by Starscream, the sensation of the servo's on his belly was turning him on. Fans ran a bit faster as he gasped a bit to try to cool off his heating up body.

"While you may think that you, yourself, may have something to catch my trinemate's fancy," Starscream cooed, "Have you ever considered it was all just because of this?" Once again, the Seeker gave the belly a slap and Ratchet wore a baffled expression on his face.

"On no," Starscream mused. "You didn't think... Oh my, you did, didn't you?" Another large chunk of chocolate cake was shoved into the captive's mouth. "You thought he liked you for... You? And not because of his fat fetish?"

Ratchet worked to swallow the piece of cake to speak, but all he got in return was yet another mouthful of cake.

"Well, I'd hate to be the one to break it to you, Ratchet," Starscream spoke with a sly smile. "But it was only the weight he was chasing after, not the mech it belonged to."

Ratchet instantly felt ashamed. Why? Perhaps a part of him believed that Thundercracker had been sincere with what he said the night before. And right now, he felt stupid for thinking it. He looked questioningly at Thundercracker, but once again, the blue mech looked at him with wide unreadable optics.

As if to try to prove his point, even more, Starscream fed the last bite of cake to the Autobot and walked behind him only to wrap his arms around the broad girth of the belly. Hands caressed and jiggled at the belly while the Seeker muttered lewd remarks and ground his body up against the medics.

Ratchet felt he had no control of his body when he moaned and fans ran faster. But hearing another set of cooling fans click on snapped him back to attention. Looking at Thundercracker, the medic knew for sure that the second Seeker was aroused. There was no mistaking it now; the way the blue wings were erratically flicking were another giveaway along with a muffled moan around the gag.

"And in case you still don't believe me, I have one more thing to show you," Starscream said as he pulled himself away from molesting the chubby medic. A click was heard and a viewing screen extended down from the ceiling. "Just look at what video I found of Thundercracker's. This oughta put things into perspective for you."

A growl was heard from the bound Seeker in the chair as he made his strongest attempt to break free. The words he spoke were inaudible due to being gagged, but his optics shot open as he shook his head no. Starscream paid him no attention, and finally, Thundercracker looked in despair to Ratchet.

"Oh my, this should be interesting," Starscream sneered and hit play on the video log.


End file.
